


Let's Keep Her

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [53]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Adopt don’t shop, Cuddles, Dogs, F/M, Hugging, Kisses, Puppies, Requested fic, established relationships - Freeform, pound, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader discovers Sarah’s keeping secrets.
Relationships: Sarah Hyland/Reader
Series: Requested Fics [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128





	Let's Keep Her

Y/N walked into the house as he always did after work, hungry and exhausted. He dumped his bags by the door and kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. He rested his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote of the arm off the sofa so he could turn on the TV. The screen came to life immediately and he sat on the sofa watching a rerun of jeopardy for almost five minutes before he realised just how quiet it was. 

It was almost never like this. When Sarah was at work he was left to his own devices but she was supposed to be home today and when she was home she usually came bounding downstairs to greet him with two dogs in tow. But now it was quiet….eeriely so. He decided to investigate. 

So he got up off the couch and moseyed through the house. The kitchen was empty. The dining room was empty. He couldn’t find her in any bedroom or bathroom or out in the back yard. But her car was there. 

‘Maybe she had taken the dogs out,’ he thought as he headed back inside but as he walked to the living room he noticed their leashes hung up by the door as always. Now he was getting worried. He decided to ring her. It rang out a couple of times before clicking off, suggesting she had hung up. He tried her once more. It rang over and over and for a moment he swore he could hear it. He moved through the house. He could hear it! 

It was in the garage. He went in and found her across the garage with Boo and Barkley circling her excitedly as she knelt looking over a cardboard box. 

‘Sarah?’ he asked and she turned her head around going even wider eyed than normal. 

‘Y/N, you’re home early,’ she stammered leaping up from her crouched stance and coming towards him. 

‘It’s 5:30,’ he said, ‘are you okay?’ 

‘I’m fine!’ she said shiftily, ‘I just lost track of time out here. Come on let’s go inside.’

‘What are you doing out here?’ he asked, ‘what’s in the box?’ 

‘What? Nothing!’ she said coming in front of him and blocking his view. It was surprising how such a small woman could take up his eye line making it impossible to see what he wanted to. He actions were larger than life and the addition of the dogs jumping on him didn’t help him not to be distracted. She had led him by the hand to the other side of the garage before he realised what she had done and quickly slipped from her grasp before darting across the room and back to the box. 

The cardboard box was draped in blankets and pillows. There was a small dog toy on one side of it and a bowl of water on the other and in the middle was a tiny puppy, sleeping soundly. It wasn’t that old, a couple of months at the most, but it sure was holding it’s own as it barley disturbed as Boo and Barkley swarmed the box and looked in on it with glee. 

He turned around to find Sarah looking at her shoes.

‘Sarah…why is there another dog in our garage?’

‘Umm…no reason.’

‘Sarah,’ he said with a warning tone. 

‘Okay, okay,’ she said looking up with a guilty expression, ‘I found her on the side of the road. She was all dirty and crying and I couldn’t leave her there so…I brought her home.’

‘Sarah!’ he moaned, ‘you can’t just bring home every stray that you find why didn’t you just bring her to a vet.’ 

‘Because where would she go? To a shelter? To the pound? To die,’ she whispered. 

‘Not necessarily,’ he reasoned, ‘come on baby you know we can’t keep her.’ 

He walked forward and embraced her, touching her pouted lip and she stood before him in a huff. He felt bad and he admired that she had such a good heart, it was one of the things he adored about her, but if she had her way she would bring home every lost dog she found. 

‘You know we can’t keep her right?’ he said. 

‘I know…’ she sighed. 

‘So we’ll take her to the shelter tomorrow okay?’ 

‘Okay,’ she sighed, ‘but I’m bringing her inside for the night then. I was going to leave her outside so you didn’t catch us but I guess there’s no point in that then.’

Before he could say anything she grabbed the puppy out of the box and headed into the house with the other dogs following her closely behind. Y/N watched her go with a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

They went about their evening routine as normal. Y/N made dinner whilst Sarah watched TV in the living room, curled up on the sofa with the dogs. They ate in near silence whilst watching TV a distinct frosty atmosphere in the house. As Y/N cleaned up and did the dishwasher Sarah tended to the dogs; walking and feeding them. When she came back they climbed on the sofa but she hovered by the door, the puppy in her arms, as if unsure. 

‘You okay?’ he asked and she nodded. 

‘Actually, I wanted to go for a shower…’

‘Okay?’ 

‘So I was wondering if you could watch her for me,’ she said gesturing to the bundle of fluff in her arms.

‘Course I can,’ he said with a smile though she didn’t smile back, ‘look I’m not gonna kick the thing or take it to the pound okay?’ 

‘I know that,’ she scoffed, ‘okay… Here.’

She handed the puppy over and headed upstairs leaving Y/N and the dogs alone. Boo and Barkley nestled either side of him and the unnamed puppy curled up on his lap. She was a mass of brown, white and black and appeared to be some sort of beagle mix. Her floppy ears flowed backwards on his lap and he could feel her heartbeat thumping against him. She didn’t fall asleep as she had in the box and instead she watched him with puppy dog eyes and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of them all breathing and the TV until Sarah came downstairs. Her hair was wet and she was now in her pyjamas but she still looked pretty to Y/N. She sat on the other side of the couch which as odd as they usually cuddled up together and the dogs darted to her side leaving Y/N in the cold all except the puppy who watched her new friends leave them both alone and just tucked back into his lap content. 

‘Looks like you’ve got an admirer,’ Sarah said with a quirked eyebrow. 

‘Well you lose one you gain another,’ he said, ‘are you still mad at me?’ 

‘I’m not mad….I’m just disappointed that we can’t keep her that’s all.’

‘Well let’s not.’

‘What?’ 

‘Let’s keep her.’

‘Are you serious?!’ she said with a beaming smile.

‘What can I say,’ he shrugged, ‘you’ve worn me down.’

Sarah, Boo and Barkley were on them in a flash. As the dogs danced around them excitedly Sarah kissed Y/N deeply. She sunk into the seat next to him and cuddled into his side.

‘So did you really need a shower?’ he said looking at her with a smile. 

‘I might have. And I might have just known you needed a moment alone with her,’ she chuckled. 


End file.
